


Occultation

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's truly awesome Saturday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occultation

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for [More Joy Day](http://sdwolfpup.dreamwidth.org/30083.html) after having been written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/).Marlena Moreau's from the "Mirror,Mirror" episode of TOS, which made it clear that she has a regular-universe counterpart.

Fuck, but Moreau's stunning, Jim thinks, staring up at all her heavy dark hair and creamy skin and sweetly bouncing curves as she grips his upraised knees and rides him, her grin gleaming from between her smeared red lips, her head thrown back as the endless wave dances along her spine. Jim grins back, huffing just a little, clutching her smooth rounded thighs and bucking into her thrusts and watching her blown-black eyes glint as her long thick lashes flutter across them.

He's also watching Bones's eyes, storm-green-dark, over her velvety flexing shoulder. Bones sits directly behind Moreau, enthroned in Jim's desk chair, and Jim can hear the slide of fingers on flesh over the jigging slap of fucking, can hear Bones's raspy breathing under Moreau's deep-throated gasping, can just picture his long solid thighs thrown wide and his big knuckly fist tight and blurring on his cock. Bones rumbles wordless approval as he watches Moreau's tossing head and the rippling line of her back, watches Jim's ass and thighs tense every time he rocks up into her. Jim's fucking their gorgeous fellow second-year on Bones' bed with the image of Bones's view swimming through his melting thoughts; he grits his teeth and slides his hands up Moreau's radiant skin and bucks that much harder, putting on a good show.

It earns him her laughing moan as she pushes into his touch; her breasts warmly overflow his hands as she leans over him, growling now, nipples pebbled against his palms as she shoves herself down harder on every stroke. It wins him a better view of Bones's face over her shoulder, eyes huge and intent under angled-down eyebrows, cheekbones flushing red and plump upper lip shiny wet. Bones licks his lip again, denting its ruddy tenderness with intent teeth, and Jim groans, " _Fuck_ ," because Moreau's squeezing slickly around him, because Bones's eyebrows are crashing together in slow motion, because he's going to lose this race to come last --

Moreau gasps something prettily filthy-sounding, her hands thumping to the mattress either side of Jim's head, and he cranes his neck, shoving their mouths together a bare moment before he's moaning uncontrollably, his hips pistoning beyond his conscious control. She screams against his lips, clutching him tightly as her hair falls in damp silky waves around his face; Bones groans low in unison and that's the final vibration that knocks Jim's orgasm loose in shuddering pulses.

And that's a footstep as the chair squeaks backwards while Jim's still twitching and coming, while Moreau laughs again into his mouth as she ripples around him. _Fucking glorious hell_ , Jim thinks as he gasps, as Moreau shoves herself up into a sleek writhe, as he feels her little shimmy and happy hum when Bones sets a hand on her back. "C'mere, Marlena," Bones drawls, and Jim cracks open his eyes to see her leaning up, still straddling him, smile stretching wide as Bones slides his hands across her ribs and nuzzles her ear. She turns her face up to share a long sweet dirty kiss with him, and Jim twitches and groans as he watches their ripe mouths slide together and their tongues tangle. Bones trails his mouth up her jaw to whisper to her, his kiss-reddened lips just barely brushing her glowing pink ear as he looks down sideways at Jim, and her molasses eyes crinkle at the corners. Moreau giggles breathlessly as they watch Jim gasp beneath them, and as soon as he's just a little less wrecked he'll make them spill their tac plan.

Except that Bones slides a knee up onto the bed, planting a hand by Jim's head, and Jim figures the best possible smartassed comment is to bite gently at Bones's wrist. Jim watches those huge hazel eyes widen under thundercloud eyebrows, glints of gold crackling through the stormy green, and grins as Bones lunges down to slam a hard kiss onto his mouth. He licks Bones's plush lip as Moreau moans appreciatively, tilts his chin up for more friction off Bones's stubbly cheek, and squeezes both their thighs, one under each of his hands.

Bones leans back, kneeling fully on the bed now, and Jim opens his mouth to make any one of a half dozen observations, especially since Moreau's shifting off him, swinging her shapely leg over him, steadied by Bones' hand on her back. But Bones pre-empts him with, "Miss Moreau's gonna sit on your face, Jim, and I'm gonna fuck you. You lick her nicely, now."

"Oh, hell yes," Jim gasps, and rolls a happy glance up at Moreau as she slots his head between her warm, redolent thighs. "Yes, c'mon," he begs as she grins down at him, her breasts swinging lushly. He can smell both of them on her, rich and sharp, and Bones is pressing hot and solid between his thighs, and to think he'd thought this was awesome _before_. "Come on, Bones, Marlena, fuck me already--"

"All right, all right," Moreau says, shifting forwards until Jim can't talk anymore, and she gasps a high, startled, pleased noise as he gets to work mouthing her tender, flushed-hot folds.

"Chatterbox," Bones agrees, one hand splayed on Jim's belly as he nudges into him. Jim's still more than prepped from before, when Bones fingered him while Moreau got to watch, and he breathes and bears down and lets Bones fill him in one deep encompassing slide, groaning happily into Moreau's luscious flesh. She shifts forward, pressing down into his mouth, her moan muffled along with Bones' indulgent chuckle, and Jim wraps one arm around her hips and reaches for Bones' thigh with the other hand as he settles in to enjoy his truly awesome Saturday night.


End file.
